Ingrid
Ingrid is a character from Capcom Fighting Evolution and a playable character in Project X Zone 2. Profile Little, if anything, is known about Ingrid. Her power is derived from Psycho Power, though it wasn't evil like Bison's and it's also similar to Rose's Soul Power. Ingrid claims that she is the true bearer of what is called "Psycho Power", telling M. Bison that said power is hers and that he has stolen it. How M. Bison came into possession of the power is never explained, however the core of the machine he uses to harness it, the Psycho Drive, does bear a resemblance to the gold crests on her hair. When M. Bison is eventually defeated, she comments that a regular human being like him couldn't possibly control such power and takes the whole Psycho Drive with her as she leaves. Ingrid also possesses psychic abilities similar to Rose's, addressing both Ryu and Rose by name, despite never revealing them to her. This power is so intense that if given the chance, she can actually break Ryu's madness if he ever succumbs to the Satsui no Hado. Rose also cannot look into Ingrid's future as she did with other Street Fighters. In addition, Ingrid has the power of time travel, sending herself to the year 201X in her arcade ending, where she notices that Ryu "is up to something interesting". Other Appearances She first appears in Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX. She was originally supposed to appear in Capcom Fighting All-Stars as one of three original fighters, but the game was cancelled. She appears in Capcom Fighting Evolution with her moveset mostly untouched. She also appears in SNK Vs. Capcom Card Fighters. She was also set to be in Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom alongside Phoenix Wright but didn't make the cut. In a prologue manga of Street Fighter X Tekken, it is revealed that she was the creator of Pandora and sent it to Earth in order to test humanity with its power. She also appears in Onimusha Soul, Minna to Capcom All Stars, and Otoranger. Crosspedia Entry Her origins are shrouded in mystery and she operates under the orders of some unknown orginazation. Although she looks like a cute young girl, she has an old-fashioned way of talking and often speaks and acts at a slow and deliberate pace. She has a tendencey to want to put her years of accumulated wisdom to use by guiding others about how to behave, but recently she's become aware of how preachy she tends to come off. On the other hand, she's also into the latest fads, quick to laugh, and a big animal lover. In battle, she uses mysterious attacks like throwing glowing orbs, or hurling enemies into the air without touching them. The mysterious rune that appears when she does these moves also serves as her giant hair ornament. Theme Her theme is Seek No Escape from Street Fighter Alpha 3. Gameplay She uses her moves from Capcom Fighting Evolution and Street Figher Alpha 3 MAX, finishing with her signature Sun Delta Attack Skill List Auto Skill List Gallery Ingrid (Capcom Fighting All Stars).png|Ingrid as she ment to debut in Capcom Fighting All-Stars Ingrid-hq.jpg|Capcom Fighting Evolution Ingrid (SFA3 MAX).jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX Ingrid (onimusha soul).jpg|Onimusha Soul Quotes List of Quotes - Ingrid Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters